


Letting Go

by cellostiel



Series: Belated Overwatch Kink Week [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, Trans Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Trans Character, Trans Fareeha "Pharah" Amari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellostiel/pseuds/cellostiel
Summary: "Angela, please." Fareeha breathes, hips twitching. "Do not be cruel.""Oh, never." Angela chuckles, pecking her on the lips. "How could I ever be cruel to you?"-Fareeha and Angela experiment a little.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Overwatch Kink Week was like a week ago & I didn't hear abt it until it was over, but I still wanted to try my hand at it so here goes: 
> 
> prompt one: toys!
> 
> you can find the whole list of prompts [here!](https://owkinkweek.tumblr.com/post/154721446318/welcome-to-the-overwatch-kink-week-we-are-here-to)

Fareeha is a woman who enjoys control. She has held onto that with an iron grip throughout her life. She never really stopped to consider if maybe she was holding on too tight. Not until she was sneaking a hand to touch herself while Angela worked on her neck and the doctor snatched her wrist and pinned it to the bed.

"Not just yet, härzli," she'd tutted, smiling against Fareeha's neck. Fareeha let out a full-body shudder and half a moan, much to both of their surprises.

"Dear," Angela had begun, sitting up. "Would you like to be held down?"

Fareeha couldn't suppress the second shudder that went through her at the thought. She managed a weak, "Yes, I- I think so." Angela smiled softly and leaned down to kiss her.

Which leads us to now, where Fareeha's wrists are tied to the bed frame by delicate blue fabric, more symbolic than actually restraining. It fights her when she tugs her wrists against it, but she could easily break free if she truly wanted to.

"How are you faring?" Angela asks, pressing a sweet kiss to Fareeha's cheek.

"Good." Fareeha says, eyes falling shut for a moment. "Can you touch me?"

"Soon, schätzli." Angela soothes, thumb stroking over Fareeha's bare hip before ghosting up her side and away from where Fareeha aches. Fareeha lets her head fall back, her breath already heavy just from the restraints and Angela straddling her, gentle lips being pressed to her neck.

It's like coming up for air. Fareeha has been so desperate for any control for so long, so set out to hold her own and not depend on anyone that she has hardly had any room to _breathe._ But she feels safe here, in Angela's arms, and it feels so good to just let go and be taken care of.

Angela shifts, and their erections brush against each other, almost creating friction before Angela sits up on her knees, smiling innocently when Fareeha whines.

"Angela, please." Fareeha breathes, hips twitching. "Do not be cruel."

"Oh, never." Angela chuckles, pecking her on the lips. "How could I ever be cruel to you?" She reaches down and wraps a delicate hand around Fareeha's cock, giving it a slow, teasing stroke.

"Ah-! Damn-" Fareeha gasps. "Ya amar-"

"I know," Angela soothes, "I know. How would you like this to go?"

"I have- ah- a fleshlight in the box under the bed. Make me fuck it."

There's a twinkle of amusement in Angela's eye as she leans down to drag out the box. "Mm, you ever fuck it imagining it was me?"

Fareeha smirks, says, "It may have crossed my mind."

"Hm," Angela hums, taking out the toy and a bottle of lube. "I'd like to hear more about what else has crossed your mind."

Fareeha laughs, wishes she could reach out and pull Angela in for a kiss. "Might take a while to get through it all."

"We have plenty of time." Angela says, smile mischievous as she pops open the lube. She pours a generous portion onto her hand. Fareeha shivers when the cool liquid touches her cock, teeth digging into her bottom lip to suppress a moan. Angela slicks her up slowly, movements unhurried. She mostly explores Fareeha's cock with her hand, experimenting with twists and speeds and grips, playing with her foreskin and thumbing over the head - first gently, then with added pressure.

"Ah, ya amar, that feels- _oh."_ she breaks off on a moan, toes curling as she hitches her hips up into Angela's hand.

"You're doing very well, love." Angela says, leaning down to kiss her hip. Having Angela's mouth so close to her cock makes it twitch in anticipation. It doesn't go unnoticed, Angela's eyes lighting up with mirth as she drifts her mouth closer to Fareeha's groin. She kisses the inside of Fareeha's thigh sweetly, earning a moan, then sits back up, squeezing lightly at Fareeha's base. "You would like my mouth on you, wouldn't you?" she teases.

 _"Yes."_ Fareeha pants. The few times they've slept together, they've ended up with either Fareeha's hand around the both of them or with Angela on her back and Fareeha inside of her. She hasn't yet had the pleasure of knowing what that mouth feels like around her.

Angela laughs lightly, shifting forward to kiss Fareeha on the lips. Fareeha kisses her back hungrily, wanting nothing more than to tangle her hands in those perfect blonde locks. She tugs against her bindings, almost moaning again when the fabric resists her.

"Maybe next time." Angela says, pecking her cheek. "For now, I'd really like to see what your cock looks like inside of this." She lifts the clear fleshlight, wiggling it slightly for good measure.

"I can get behind that." Fareeha says with more confidence than she feels. She's a trembling mess already, but she tries not to show it as Angela adds another dollop of lube for good measure.

She eases the toy onto Fareeha's cock slowly, letting it sink down until it encases her entire length. She holds it there for a minute, her other hand holding down Fareeha's hips and making her whine.

"Ya amar, _please."_

"Of course, schätzli." Angela starts moving the toy, jerking Fareeha's cock with it. The pace is tortuously slow, coaxing gasps and high-pitched noises out of her. Angela just smiles as she watches Fareeha's cock slide in and out of the toy. She acts perfectly unaffected, but Fareeha can see her own hard cock between her legs, already dripping with precome.

Fareeha curses under her breath, head tipping back. Her hands curl into tight fists, nails digging into her palms. "Angela-"

Angela's hand stills. Fareeha drags her head up to look at her, frowning in confusion. Angela honest to god _smirks,_ levelling her with an expectant look.

"You said you wanted me to make you fuck it." she says. Fareeha can't argue with that, but she does make an indignant huff. She rolls her hips, rocking up into the toy. Angela watches her with a tilted head, holding the toy still for Fareeha to thrust up into.

If Fareeha closes her eyes, she can imagine it's Angela she's fucking, but then Angela pinches her hip, forcing her eyes to snap open, and the look she levels Fareeha with is absolutely _sinful._

"Stay with me, schätzli." she says. "Do not go drifting off now."

"Of course not," Fareeha says with a shake of her head. Angela just smiles, hand sliding up Fareeha's chest to cup her breast. Her thumb works over a nipple, hardening it and rolling it, sending sparks through Fareeha's chest. Fareeha's hips jerk at the stimulation, wishing it were Angela's mouth instead. God, her mouth.

"Doing so good for me." Angela murmurs, stroking over Fareeha's side. "Are you going to come for me?"

God, Fareeha is embarrassingly close. The toy makes obscene, slick sounds with every slide of her cock inside of it, and it sparks fire in her core. Angela keeps their eyes locked, pinching Fareeha's nipple each time she tries to close her eyes or look away. It's maddening and amazing and Fareeha never wants it to stop.

Angela leans up and wraps her mouth around Fareeha's breast, tongue laving over the raised nub there, and Fareeha _shakes_ , thighs squeezing Angela's hips as she stutters to a stop, gasping. Angela makes an unhappy sound, grabbing at Fareeha's hip and tugging, encouraging her to keep going.

She pulls her mouth away, whispers, "Come for me." She starts moving the toy just slightly out of time with Fareeha's thrusts, and Fareeha is so _close-_

"Ah-! Ya amar- ya rouhi- 'ahabak-"

Angela tosses the toy onto the bed, slipping down to wrap her mouth around Fareeha's cock instead. One swipe of her tongue and Fareeha is coming with a shout.

Angela licks her clean, suckles at her cock until Fareeha is twitching with overstimulation. She crawls up Fareeha's body, pressing kisses as she goes, until she can drag her teeth over Fareeha's neck, rutting her erection against Fareeha's stomach.

"Du bist sehr schön, meine Liebe." she says, out of breath. Fareeha can only turn her head and nuzzle against Angela's temple, murmuring soft encouragements until Angela gasps, cum spurting onto Fareeha's chest.

The doctor collapses against her, breathing hard. With just a little bit of maneuvering, Fareeha gets her hands free and places them on Angela's back, rubs soothing shapes into the skin. Angela hums happily, snuggling into her.

Half-heartedly, Fareeha says, "We should clean up." Angela makes a noise of agreement, but makes no move to get up. Fareeha chuckles softly and shifts until they're in a more comfortable position. She kisses Angela's forehead, who just sighs and settles in further. Cleaning up can wait for later.

**Author's Note:**

> some (hopefully correct) translations:  
> härzli = my heart  
> schätzli = my treasure  
> ya amar = my moon/my most beautiful  
> ya rouhi = you are my soul/my dear beloved  
> 'ahabak = I love you  
> Du bist sehr schön, meine Liebe = you are very beautiful, my love
> 
> also, keep an eye out for the next in the series, which is Reaper/76 with blood kink! and if that's not your jam, I have plenty more in the works, pharamercy included!


End file.
